The Sorna Tour
Made by Peenut2k7, please do not edit without my permission. If you want to ask me to edit, please sign your entries on the talk page with four tildes. (~ ~ ~ ~, no spaces and no brackets) This is not Jurassic Park IV. Prolouge: Deadly Wrong It all started last year. I was getting seated on the plane, and eventually, the call came. "Please be seated for flight. Final Warning, Please be seated for flight. Thank you." I was going on a tour of Isla Sorna, and expected to see stuff like Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, and other cool theropods. "Please buckle up for our flight in Tyson McGhee Airlines, Alcoa, Tennessee. Have a nice flight!" Little did I know Isla Sorna was more about looking at cool dinosaurs. It was about being secluded. Untouched. In other words, you had to survive. The plane was small, because not everyone in Blount County was insane like me. And I was raised in Meigs County to begin with! The plane took off, and it was about 5 hours there. Eventually, we landed. Needless to say, it was hot. Very hot. But honestly, it didn't take long to be in trouble. When I stepped out of the plane, a small growl, followed by a big roar, could be heard from the thick jungle. It sounded like no other dinosaur I had heard of. I went into the forest, and the roaring got louder. And there were footsteps. That also got louder, even though I was completley still. It was after me. I tried to run, but rocks and my fear of anything with over 5 legs tripped me over. It was right over me. A giant shadow of a Theropod loomed over the fern infested ground. It was... O xalaia quilombensis. Remember when I said that his would be cool? Well I was wrong. Deadly Wrong. Chapter 1: Oxalaia quilombensis vs Tyrannosaurus rex The Oxalaia chased me through the ravenous jungle, through Carnivorous Plants to Falling Trees. And yes, they made a sound. The 65 foot long spinosaur was a bounty, a massive sail, mixed with perfected tooth strength, along with perfect jaws and godlike size, made Oxalaia quilombensis the most perfect predator to have ever lived. Eventually, it's head turned out to be a small problem, because it had just slammed against a tree branch. I jumped right over a rock, and the Oxalaia was farther behind than ever. Eventually, I smalled something. Rotting Parasaurolophus carcass. But it wasn't rotting, that was it's internal organs letting out a putrid smell, but this Parasaur was freshly killed. There was a Tyrannosaurus rex, my least favorite dinosaur, right behind it. I tried not to move, but my clumsy footing got the best of me. The Tyrannosaurus wasn't pleased in the least bit, and roared to show it. I tried to run, but there were no branches or rocks in sight. But I was haulted by a surprise. the Oxalaia was right there. In front of me. Sure, the jungle was literally trying to tear me limb from limb, but at least the Venus Fly Traps weren't fighting the Pampas Grass! But this... it's just too far! The Tyrannosaurus growled, and eventually roared at the Oxalaia. The Oxalaia was angry, and I knew it because it's sail was flashing red. The Tyrannosaurus bent down and snapped at the Oxalaia's neck, but Oxalaia innatley dodged the attack perfectly. The Steak Knife Toothed Tyrannosaurus lunged it's jaws at the the Oxalaia's sail, and actually managed to get it. Thing was, Oxalaia had such reflexes that it slipped away from the T-Rex's grasp and locked onto the Theropod's neck. Oxalaia wasn't gonna let getting his neck snapped happen, so he quickly jumped onto the Tyrannosaurs side and didn't get off, and he quickly broke the Tyrannosaur's neck with the aid of his Ultra-Powered jaws and 10 foot long, very powerful and very effective arms. Not only did this cause blood to spill, but the Tyrannosaur's head had been decapitated due to Oxalaia just being that strong. I walked up to the carcass, and kicked it due to my flaming hatred for T-Rex. The Oxalaia was busy eating, so I ran off to find a safe area. Chapter 2: Jungle Tired It was hot from running so much. Running from the Oxalaia was tiring, so I climbed a tree, and rested there for a while. But trees were more dangerous than the ground, surprisingly enough! I laid some leaves over me, and heard an annoying scratchy sound. I looked down to see what it was. It was a hungry Amphicoelis. It was huge, at about 230 feet long, it was the largest animal ever. Ever ever. This time around, the Earth shook when the creature walked. it was around 370 tons, but it was surprisingly mobile. After it had eaten almost the entire tree itself, it walked away. But little did anyone know, Sorna was a time bomb. It was located on a supervolcano, second only to Yellowstone itself. And it was scheduled to be five days untill it erupted. I hugged the remnants of my tree, and did so until I heard something happening deeper in the jungle. It was that darn Oxalaia again, but it wasn't going after me. It was going after the Amphicoelias. It swatted it's head into the weak trees, toppling them like a Lego tower, and he continued to chase after the colossal sauropod. It jumped on the giant's back, and tore a chunk of flesh straight off. Killing the behemoth. The 65 foot long Oxalaia had effectively killed a 230 foot long Am phicoelis. I was even more tired, so I climbed down the the tree. I was Tired. In the jungle. Jungle Tired. Then I started to wonder... is this even Isla Sorna? I trekked precautiously through the "Biting Forests" as I called it, and I eventually found something extremley shocking. A Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus ''carcass. With a dislocated neck, a damaged sail, a leg with dried blood and bones showing, and a stunned appearence. A T-Rex did it, supposedly, but how could it have? They were whimps compared to this subspecies of Spinosaurus! I loved Spinosaurus more than any other dinosaur, so I was actually very upset to see my dinosaur icon so horribly murdered by such a monster. Even though I refused to like T-Rex from this point on, I rested under the fleshy carcass of the Spinosaurus. It was warm, soft, and easy to sleep in. Eventually, I just drifted off to sleep, under the 57 foot carcass of my icon. Chapter 3: Spinosaurus robustus VS. Oxalaia quilombensis I eventually woke up in late morning, and I moved on, putting a large heart drawing in the dirt next to the carcass. Unfortunatley, as I wandered into the Thick Jungle, it hit me. This wasn't Isla Sorna at all. I dashed off to the source of my thoughts, and saw it. The Oxalaia ''again. But it looked different this time. More dirty and injured than before. Like it had been engaged in combat with another Oxalaia. But I ran away into the forest before it could kill me, but before hat, I ran into a Spinosaurus. The smaller cousin to Oxalaia. The 65 foot long Oxalaia charged towards me, but only noticed the Spinosaurus once he got into the forest clearing. Oxalaia was about to fight another very strong dinosaur, right there, right then. The Oxalaia grasped it's jaws onto the Spinosaurus' sail, and jolted backwards in futile attempt to tear it right off. The Spinosaurus retaliated by graping the Oxalaia's throat, and jerking his head to the side to throw the Oxalaia. The Oxalaia slammed against a Giant Sequoia tree, which had been growing in the forest on "Isla Sorna" since an accidental import to the island. The 65 foot long Spinosaur charged towards the 59 foot long Spinosaurus in a fit of rage, and missed by a long shot, ramming his head against a rock on accident. The Spinosaurus latched onto the Oxalaia's neck and twisted: but as we all know, Oxalaia didn't even get his neck twisted because when the Spinosaurus locked onto his neck, the Oxalaia broke the Spinosaurus' jaws. The Brazilian King ruthlessly latched onto the Spinosaurus' neck, and immediatley decapi-snapped it's neck. I was honestly shocked to see my all time favorite dinosaur have his head ripped off by the Oxalaia. I ran back ino the forest, this time not even caring about my own life. I just ran. And ran. Chapter 4: Titans I was running for my life from the Oxalaia. But up ahead, there would be a creature of so much power and ability that it made the Oxalaia look whimpy. I sat against a giant green rock, but this wasn't a rock. It was a Spinosaurus Rex Robustimus. 100 feet of danger, predator, and colossus. It chased me back into the forest, and what I saw was an Oxalaia. Not the Oxalaia that had been chasing me around the island, but a different Oxalaia. A tad smaller, only about 62 feet long. The two mutants roared at each other, and the Oxalaia got the first bite. He locked his jaws onto the S-Rex's fleshy arm, and ripped off some flesh. The S-Rex roared at the Oxalaia, and went for Oxy's sail. Oxalaia screamed so hard tears came out of it's eyes, and I thought it was over untill, the Oxalaia rallied it's pack. Rip. The Oxalaia was ripped in half. About 4 more Oxalaia came out of the bushes, but none of the were the Oxalaia that had been chasing me. They lunged towards S-Rex's sail, and started to rip it open. The S-Rex shook the Oxies off, and outright ate one of them. The other Oxalaias finally broke, and jumped on the titan's neck. They drove the S-Rex into a Giant Sequioa, and the S-Rex struggled to get back up. It rammed into the 400 foot tall tree again, but this time, the tree shook. It was going to fall. I ran for cover as the Spinosaurus Rex shook the Oxalaias off, and the Oxalaias ran for cover as well. The massive tree fell. Straight on top of the Spinosaurus Rex. The Oxalaias went back to see the colossus. It wasn't biting. It wasn't roaring. It wasn't thrashing. It wasn't breathing. I was shocked. A bunch of Oxalaia had done it. They had killed the largest carnivore on the island. Efficiently. I ran back into the forest, and this time, I wouldn't be so pleased to see what I found. Chapter 5: Spinosaurus Robustus vs Tyrannosaurus Ultimus I was lashing my hands through the trees, when I came across a clearing. A big one, and it housed a large pond where multiple fish species called it home. I even saw a young Rugops playing with a young Deltadromeus, but the mothers of the two called for the children, and even though I didn't hear or see it, the children would be scolded for playing with the enemy species. I noticed an Ouranosaurus herd running away, right into an oncoming Edmontosaurus herd! The two herds were only 500 feet from each other, I had to stop a collision! I got beween the two herds, acting like a crossing guard, but the herds continued to charge at each other. Was it war? Were they spooked? I watched in horror as the two herds collided, an Edmontosaurus calf even got her spine crushed by the the other hadrosaurs. Two two herds simply joined together, forming a ring around the surviving young, making frequent screeches and honks to scare away what could only be described as a couple of ghosts. But out of the trees came a Spinosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus, the Tyrannosaurus being larger than the T-Rex from earlier. The hadrosaurs ran away from the theropods, and they were so angry, they roared at each other. They were playing the blame game! The T-Rex, T-Rex-Ultimus as I dubbed it, or simply T-Rex-U, tried to size up the Spinosaur. The Spinosaurus sized up T-Rex-U by a boatload, even frightening the T-Rex a bit. The Spinosaurus raised his tail, and slammed it into the ground. He wasn't really into the defense thing, he was a fighter, but he figured he might as will get the damn thing over with. T-Rex-U wasn't frightened anymore, and he simply latched onto Spinosaurus' neck and started thrashing Spinosaurus around at random, until T-Rex let go due to fatiuge. The Spinosaurus angrily latched the Tyrannosaur's tail, and he ran backwards and started to tear the T-Rex's tail off. The Spinosaurus was in pain now, and he still trekked on and tried to tear the tail off. Problem was... the Spinosaurus started streaming tears from his eyes, but he continued to try and tear the tail off. The T-Rex was fighting back and he walked forward, every step, a step of pain. The T-Rex collapsed, giving up. The Spinosaurus was still tugging, actually breaking down crying. He was pulling as hard as he could. He finally stopped... in a failure. The Spinosaurus tumbled backwards, and he landed on a rock. He didn't have a head anymore. His head... was on the T-Rex's tail. The T-Rex got up. In pain. Lots of pain. He limped off, his tail bleeding. I stood up, and started sobbing at the loss of my dinosaur icon at the hands... well, tail, of my least favorite. I walked off, I was horrified, and I didn't even notice a cliff. I fell, and I had no idea what secrets lay at the bottom. Chapter 6: Secrets I fell into a barren field, and was approached by a herd of Pachycephleosaurus. They grunted curiously, then one went up to me and sniffed my hair. Then they ran away. There were no other dinosaurs aro und, so they were obviously frightened of me. I felt something scaly on my shoulder, I looked up to see what it was, a young Australovenator was resting! I took it off, and I ran to an abandoned laboratory. I found a human skull, meaning there were humans here at some point. I looked at a map. I wasn't on Isla Sorna. I was on an island called Isla Tyrannosanusaliali... Tyrannus for short. I found there were scattered populations of creatures called Oxalaia quilombensis hadeini. Undoubtedly the species of Oxalaia that I had been running into so much. They were only in the dense wet forests and the volcano region. Obviously they were differently colored, a diagram even showed their colors. The Forest Oxalaia was blue with very colorful highlights, whilst the Volcano Oxalaia was Blood Red with orange/black highlights. After getting used to the mossy, decaying surroundings, I soon found myself napping on a pile of foliage. When I woke up, everything in the whole forest had died. After wandering for a bit, I found a T-Rex combatting an Oxalaia on an island, in a river of lava. The T-Rex headbutted the Oxalaia, sending it flying into the boiling concoction, and the T-Rex roared as loud as possible. Woah. A T-Rex just killed an Oxalaia. It looked like the T-Rex was mutated to invulnerability, the Ultimate Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus. I heard a voice. "Run for your life. Your worst fear is coming." I looks behind me. It was the Oxalaia that had been tirelessly pursuing me. It was time for me to fight him, but a T-Rex-U jumped out of the dead brush. It was the true battle. Chapter 7: Oxalaia quilombensis hadeini vs Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus The two dinosaurs circled each other, and roared endlessly. The Oxalaia went in for the first blow, and was already winning. He threw the T-Rex around like it was lighter than air, and rammed him into a weak palm tree, trapping the Tyrannosaur. The T-Rex easily escaped, and snapped at the Oxalaia. He then charged into the Oxalaia's sail, and began to damage it. I needed to interfere to help the T-Rex-U, so I picked up a small rock and tossed it at the Oxalaia's ear. It angrily glared at me, and charged at me. I dodged the attack, and the T-Rex grabbed the Oxalaia's tail and dragged him about. The Oxalaia reacted quickly, and grabbed the T-Rex's neck and quickly began to drain blood. The T-Rex couldn't escape, and when he was freed, he landed against a thousand foot boulder pile. The Oxalaia shoved the Tyrannosaur's chest against the rocks mercilessly, and trapped it's Tail. It ran off, and the T-Rex looked up at the bouldery doom above. He tried to run, but I watched as the boulders collapsed on him. I ran over to see the dead body, but it's eye jolted open right next to me. The Oxalaia ran over to finish us both off, but I distracted the Oxalaia, allowing the T-Rex to grab it's neck and try and break it. The Oxalaia quickly escaped, and pushed it's opponent on it's back. The Oxalaia stomped it's foot on the victim's belly, but it was attacked by the Tyrannosaurus, which lucky to still be alive. The Oxalaia was shoved into a burning tree, and the T-Rex tailwhipped a flaming oak, creating a large explosion. I tried to escape the Chain Reaction, but I was stuck in a minefield of Combusting Trees. The Oxalaia looked about in fear, and the Tyrannosaurus grabbed it's belly, but failed quite miserably. The Oxalaia locked it's jaws on the T-Rex's neck, and Decapi-Snapped with all it's might. The T-Rex-U's head was a blood mine, it hadn't recived many injuries in it's life so it's blood just stayed in there, waiting to squirt out like a ginormous waterfall. I grinned, but the Oxalaia wasn't dead. It was severely injured, but not dead. But a small fighter plane flew overhead, and ejected a nuclear bomb. I ran to the nearest airport, and I had a nick of luck when I survived. From the plane, I heard something. A giant roar. The last roar ever to be heard on the island. The Oxalaia. finally, kaboom. All life on Isla Tyrannus was completley obliterated. I went back home, telling everyone about my huge adventure. THE END Category:Alternate Fanons Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Not Jurassic Park IV Category:FanFiction